The present invention is generally directed to resilient mounts for minimizing damage to objects mounted thereto. More specifically, the present invention is directed to antenna mounts that provide for movement of an antenna mounted thereto when a load is applied such that damage is minimized and that provides for the antenna to move back into proper position when the load is removed.
Various antenna mounts are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,258 (Bragg et al.) teaches a spring loaded antenna mounting system. Adjustment of the antenna is provided in two orthogonal directions. A quick connect/disconnect system is also provided. The spring is not used for damage resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,006 (Rogers) teaches an antenna mast structure for an aircraft. Protection against accidental damage is afforded by its construction. Essentially, this mast structure is designed to snap off at a specific location such that easy replacement is possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,459 (Baghdasarian) is directed to a deployment hinge apparatus for an antenna. Here, the invention is primarily for deployment of an antenna in a space environment. The functions of this device include actuating, damping (to avoid excessive stresses at the end of deployment), a positioning function, and a function of equalizing rates of opening of different deployable strcuctures.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,726 (Weir) is directed to a collapsible, rooftop, microwave antenna having a wind loading feature. The antenna has a cross-head theodolite-type mount, adjustable for azimuth and elevation, with a horizontal pivot that provides for axial displacement if the axial wind force exceeds a predetermined threshold force.
It would be desirable to provide an object or antenna mount that provides for movement in one or more planes such that when the antenna or object that is mounted to the mount is caused to move, for example, due to being struck by another object, the mount provides for movement of the object or antenna, but then brings that object or antenna back substantially into its initial position. It would be desirable for such a mount to be inexpensive and easily constructed from non-custom components.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.